


Ray of Light

by Phoenixontherise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Depression, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Ficlet, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hope, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Sad Draco Malfoy, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixontherise/pseuds/Phoenixontherise
Summary: Back for 8th year, Draco finds himself depressed and without hope.





	Ray of Light

Morning

 

I drag myself across the Great Hall making my way to the Slytherin table. It’s early and the hall is empty of students, which suits my mood. After a long sleepless night, making a tough decision, the last thing I need is mindless, cheery chatter drowning out everything else. I sit down and rest my head in my hands, staring blindly down on my empty plate. I have no appetite, so I settle for a cup of steaming hot coffee. I drink it slowly to avoid scalding my tongue, savouring the bittersweet taste, while the caffeine works its wonder, easing the heavy weight on my exhausted body.   
   
The fog in my brain, however, refuses to lift.  
   
The morning post come swooping in on cheerful owls and I cannot remember the last time I received an owl from anyone but a lawyer. My eyes fall on the Gryffindor table, old habits die hard as they say, and I focus my attention purely on Potter. Like me, he has not received any post, but sits poking his food around the plate, oblivious to what is happening around him and for a brief moment I wonder, if he too feels disconnected and alone.  
   
I finish my coffee, just as students start pouring in, the noise of their chatter feels like bullets piercing through my skull and I have to restrain myself, not to jump up on the table and scream them to silence.   
   
I breathe hard as the noise they emit makes the dead silence within me expand, and for a brief moment I worry that it will not settle for my soul alone, but will consume all of me.  
   
I get up from the table, my movement too jerky and unbalanced to go unnoticed and the last thing I see before I turn and walk out, is a pair of bright green eyes following me to the door.  
 

 

Afternoon

   
I find myself wandering the corridors in search of a quiet spot and escape into a dark corner in a deserted part of the school.   
   
My mind is racing and this morning's blue eyed confidence in my plan has vanished. I kick the wall in frustration and groan escapes my lips, when the pain hits me.   
I rest up against the cool wall, a single tear find its way down my cheek and I wipe it away angrily just as I hear footsteps coming in my direction.   
Potter, of course its Potter, just in time to witness the Malfoy heir reduced to tears in the bloody corridors.  
     
I slowly slide down the wall feeling utterly deflated, a distant voice in my head tells me that I really should not let him see me like this, but I cannot manage to care. He stops in front of me and proceeds to stand there for a while, confused, looking at me as if I am an unsolvable puzzle missing a vital piece.  
   
Finally, he moves, undoubtedly on his way to meet his precious friends or off to practise quidditch, but rather than of hurrying off on his own, he sits down next to me, his shoulder rests against mine.   
My traitorous body rejoices in his warmth, like nature springing to life after a winter that has gone on for far, far too long. He does not speak, but sits there with me on the dusty floor, our backs against the cold walls, staring blindly into the empty corridor in front of us.   
 

 

   
Night

 

I am done packing my items. All my clothes lay neatly folded, the bed is meticulously made, and I have collected all my items that does not fit into my trunk and placed them neatly on my nightstand.   
   
I make my way from the dungeons to the astronomy tower, meeting only few students along the way, I keep my bowed down to avoid any eye contact.  
   
As I reach the top, my heart beats faster, and I don't know if it is from exertion, that cursed night in year 6 or the task at hand that is to blame.   
   
I move slowly to the edge, the cold wind tear at my face, I swallow but my mouth is dry. Goose bumps scatter across my body, but not from the cold. How fitting it is to end it here, I think, this is how it should have ended that bloody night 2 years ago.   
My mind is made up, but determination fails me, so I close my eyes and focus on my breath, steady it and calm my mind.   
I stand near the edge, and look down but the ground is so far down that it overwhelms me, I blink slowly and focus on the horizon instead. 

The sun is setting and what has been a dull, grey day now face its end by flashing bright blue and orange colours, uplifted and free.   
As darkness conquer the land around me, I know it's time to let go.   
   
I'm preparing myself to leap, when I hear his voice. At first, I am convinced it is either the wind or maybe my mind playing tricks on me, but then I hear him again, his voice more urgent this time, he sounds almost… scared. I turn to look at him, he stands near the stairs, one hand on the rail, frozen as if he is afraid to move.   
He is shrouded in the dark, but his eyes capture the last rays of light and the bright green reach me out here on the edge.  
   
"Malfoy…" he whispers, "Come sit with me".


End file.
